1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printed circuit board (PCB) is a component, which serves to simply connect devices of several electronic products according to a predetermined frame and is widely used in all electronic products from home appliances including a digital TV to advanced communication equipment. The printed circuit board (PCB) is classified into a universal printed circuit board, a printed circuit board for a module, a printed circuit board for a package, and the like.
As a technology for a high integrated semiconductor chip and a high signal transfer rate, a demand for a technology directly mounting a semiconductor chip on a printed circuit board has recently increased and thus a development of a printed circuit board having high integration and high reliability capable of responding to the high integration of the semiconductor chip has been needed. In addition, as the demand for the printed circuit board has increased, research for a method capable of improving productivity of the printed circuit board is being conducted.
FIGS. 1 to 5 are process cross-sectional views for explaining a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board 10 according to the prior art. Hereinafter, the method of manufacturing the printed circuit board 10 according to the prior art will be described with reference to the figures.
First, as shown in FIG. 1, a base substrate 11 including an insulating layer 12 and a circuit layer 13 is prepared.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2, a solder resist layer 15 on which a cover film 14 is stacked is formed on the base substrate 11.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3, an exposure mask 16 is positioned on the cover film 14 and the solder resist layer 15 is exposed.
Next, as shown in FIG. 4, the exposure mask 16 is separated and waited for a predetermined time, and then the cover film 14 is removed. At this time, a time point when the solder resist layer 15 is exposed to air is constantly maintained to induce a photo coupling reaction between oxygen in the air and the solder resist layer 150.
Next, as shown in FIG. 5, the portion of the solder resist layer 15 not photosensitized by a developing process is removed to form an opening 18 exposing a pad unit 17 of the circuit layer 13 of the base substrate 11.
The printed circuit board 10 according to the prior art is manufactured through the manufacturing process as described above.
However, in the method of manufacturing the printed circuit board 10 according to the prior art, the cover film 14 should be removed from the solder resist layer 15 before the developing process after the exposing process, such that manufacturing time and manufacturing costs of the printed circuit board 10 are increased, as a result, productivity is decreased.